When a sample such as blood, urine or the like is analyzed, a plurality of analysis apparatuses are used in some cases depending on an object of analysis of a user. In such a situation, when the analysis is performed with respect to all of analysis items for which the respective analysis apparatuses are responsible, it is necessary that the sample should be successively transported to all of the analysis apparatuses. On the other hand, another procedure is sometimes adopted such that predetermined analysis is performed by means of a certain analysis apparatus, and it is determined whether or not analysis is carried out by means of another analysis apparatus, depending on an obtained result. When it is intended to analyze a sample while moving among a plurality of analysis apparatuses as described above, a variety of sample transport techniques have been disclosed (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 to 3), for example, in order to reduce the time required for the analysis.
In the case of the technique described in Patent Document 1, for example, the order of sample transport is adjusted taking the processing ability of each of analysis apparatuses into consideration, i.e., taking the time required for the analysis into consideration, in a system in which the plurality of analysis apparatuses are arranged. On the other hand, in the case of the techniques described in Patent Documents 2 and 3, such an arrangement or system is disclosed that samples are allowed to successively move or travel (flow) on an analysis apparatus having a plurality of analysis modules, wherein a sample, which is not to be analyzed by a certain measurement module, progresses beyond the order of analysis during a period in which another sample is analyzed by the certain measurement module in some cases, and a sample, which is to be subjected to specified analysis, is dealt with such that the concerning sample is taken into a take-in area provided on the apparatus from a main flow of the sample transport to perform the analysis in other cases.